As Foguinhos da Corvinal
by Wiccas
Summary: Gênero: non-sense Autor: Wiccanas Non-Sense Hei, precisamos dizer mais?
1. Expresso de Hogwarts : e muita bagunça

Expresso de Hogwarts - e muita bagunça  
  
Lizzie estava procurando por um vagão vazio no Expresso de Hogwarts. Como em todos os anos anteriores, chegara atrasada para achar um bom vagão. E como sempre, a sua amiga Anne chegara bem cedo e reservara um bom vagão na frente do trem.  
  
S = Hei, Manu... Frente? EU SOU DA GALERA DO FUNDÃOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie estava procurando por um vagão vazio no Expresso de Hogwarts. Como em todos os anos anteriores, chegara atrasada para achar um bom vagão. E como sempre, a sua amiga Anne chegara bem cedo e reservara um bom vagão no fundo do trem.  
  
M = Feliz, Sam?  
  
S = OBAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Lizzie andou pelos vagões colocando a cabeça ruiva em cada um deles, e procurando a amiga. Começou da metade para trás, sabendo que ela estaria por ali em algum lugar. As duas amigas eram chamadas de Foguinho Corvinal, por serem amigas inseparáveis e terem cabelos ruivos.  
  
S = Mas, hei, porque eu estaria sempre na parte de trás? Eu podia estar me agarrando com um monitor no banheiro dos monitores, no vagão dos monitores: o primeiro do trem!  
  
M = Ai, Sam...você não tem jeito mesmo... Mas, como eu estava falando...  
  
Elas eram amigas já faziam cinco anos. Lizzie estava no primeiro ano e tinha problemas em Feitiços. Então seu amigo Julian Thatcher, que era monitor do sexto ano, dissera que Guiulianne Miller, da Corvinal, era muito boa em Feitiços, e Lizzie começou a estudar com Anne.  
  
S = Eu sou boa em feitiços mesmo!!! ^-^  
  
M = Eu sei. Ou vc acha que eu não estou no fórum?  
  
Logo Manu - ops Lizzie - encontrou Anne. Ela estava com Julian numa cabine. E não, ela não estava concretizando a idéia da Sam da cabine com um monitor. Eles estavam muito felizes numa conversa sobre como os trens são bichos bestas, e nem notaram a menina entrando.  
  
- Oi?? - reclamou ela, da porta da cabine.  
  
- Olá Liz!!! - respondeu Anne, que teimava em chamar a garota só de Liz.  
  
- Oi Guiuli!!! - rebateu Lizzie, rindo e sentando ao lado de Julian. Os dois namoravam desde o último ano, e Anne ria muito das brigas deles. - Oi fofo! - completou Lizzie, dando um selinho no namorado.  
  
M = Well, fui induzida - larga meu colarinho Sam! - a largar a fic aqui...  
  
S= Só largo se você me der a pena! Humpf! Brigada.  
  
Bem, como dizíamos...  
  
- Ai, sem melação na minha frente, por Merlim! – Anne murmurou. Lizzie rolou os olhos nas órbitas e soltou um muxoxo.  
  
- Inveja mata! – Lizzie retrucou.  
  
- Você fique quieta, Manuelle Liz Grahan!  
  
- Você vai tentar me fazer ficar quieta, Guiulianne Miller?  
  
- Vou sim!  
  
S= Você não vai falar nada, Manu? Tá quieta!  
  
M= Pera!!!  
  
S= Tô perando....  
  
M= Bem, voltei do banheiro.  
  
S= Okay, agora comenta...  
  
M= Pelo que eu vi, você fala como se conseguisse me calar...  
  
S= Você ta me cansando com esse papo parado. MUTUS! * Manu fica sem voz* Ta vendo? Te calei!  
  
- Meninas! Parem de brigar!  
  
Era sempre assim. As Foguinhos da Corvinal tinham um fogo que nunca se apagava, e...  
  
M= *se ajoelhando, juntando as mãos e pedindo o dom da palavra para Ju*  
  
S= Fale de uma vez! *desfaz o feitiço, e Manu sorri*  
  
M= Fogo que nunca apagava? Isso pegou mal, Ju...Bem mal...  
  
S = É a falta, sabe...  
  
M = HUMMMMM!!! De quê????  
  
S = De inspiração! E vai escrever que eu cansei!!!  
  
Era sempre assim. As Foguinhos da Corvinal tinham um fogo que nunca se apagava, e sempre aprontavam. No ano anterior perderam 100 pontos de uma vez por estourarem bombas de bosta no dormitório masculino da Corvinal... O cheiro ficou por tantos dias que elas receberam a detenção de limpar o banheiro da Corvinal por tanto tempo quanto o cheiro permanecesse. Uma detenção de quase duas semanas...  
  
S= Um pouco mais de duas semanas,se lembra, Manu? E aquele cheiro detestável... ugh!  
  
M = Se lembro! Duas semanas limpando banheiro nojento!!! Bah...o fogo que nunca se apagava ficou podre!!  
  
S = Quer trocar por algo mais...hum... picante?  
  
M = Não.  
  
Logo Julian teve de sair da cabine e ir para a cabine da monitoria. Lizzie foi junto. A monitora do ano anterior tinha se transferido para uma escola americana e ela fora nomeada a nova monitora. Anne estava sozinha na cabine, e pensava no que poderia fazer para transformar aquela viagem mais interessante. E resolveu colocar em prática a idéia de Samhaim. Passeou pelas cabines procurando um garoto decente para agarrar. Bem, ela puxou Harry Potter para a sua cabine vazia, pulou no colo dele...  
  
- Ai Anne!!! Poxa!!! Você é pesada, sabia? - reclamou Harry embaixo da garota.  
  
S = Manu... EU NÃO SOU PESADA!!!!!  
  
M = Olha o nariz crescendo...  
  
- Ah, desculpa... - disse Anne, sem se importar muito. Se agarrou no rapaz e beijou-o, colocando a mão dentro do colarinho dele e fazendo-o se arrepiar.  
  
Quando Lizzie e Julian chegaram, simplesmente sentaram e imitaram Anne e Harry. Ficaram na sessão amasso por algum tempo, sem importarem-se com os alunos que chegavam na porta, viam a cena e saiam de fininho. Gina e Draco resolveram supor que ali era a cabine do beijo, e se juntaram aos casais. Mas quando a moça dos doces passou pelo vagão deles, Lizzie sentiu o cheiro de chocolate e desgrudou de Julian, correndo e gritando:  
  
- CHOCOLATE!!!!!! - Ao ouvir isso, Anne deixou um Harry sem ar e embasbascado e foi comprar porcarias com a amiga.  
  
- Eu quero 20 sapos de chocolate, uma barra de chocolate, um saquinho de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, um saco de balas de menta e 2 chicletes de canela daqueles que não sai o sabor.  
  
- Eu quero o mesmo que ela. E vocês garotos? - perguntou Anne para Julian e Harry, só naquela hora notando Gina e Draco ali. - Ah, vocês tão aqui!? Vão querer algo do carrinho?  
  
S= Porcarias? NUNCA! Eu quero pão com manteiga e sal! Ah, e, claro, camisinha pra usar com o Harry... BUAHAHAHA!!! Segurança em primeiro lugar!  
  
- Não, não estou com fome - responderam Harry e Draco juntos.  
  
- Está bem - disse Lizzie. - Gina?  
  
- Eu quero dois sapos de chocolate e um saco de balas de menta. - disse Gina, espantada com o tanto que as garotas comiam.  
  
As duas ficaram sentadas no colo dos garotos enquanto comiam tudo aquilo. Contavam piadas e riam sem parar, sob os olhares incrédulos do resto do vagão.  
  
M= Okay, cansei Sam! Pegue a pena!  
  
S= Ah, brigada, Manu! Mas... Daqui só vai sair porcaria...  
  
Estavam todos quase voltando ás posições posteriores á chegada da mulher dos doces, quando a porta foi aberta. Nela, não se revelava mais um casalsinho ansioso; mostrava, sim, um homem alto, de cabelos negros e compridos, brilhantes olhos de um azul tão escuro quanto o céu da noite, e um sorriso amigável e despachado.  
  
- Sirius? - Harry se levantou de um salto, fechando as calças rapidamente e ajeitando os cabelos em vão.  
  
- SIRIUS? - Juliana – uops, digo, Anne – se levantou rapidamente, aprumando a saia do vestido -O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
M = Sam...eu já disse que você é lesada e tarada?  
  
S = Hoje ou essa semana?  
  
M = Hoje.  
  
S = Sete vezes, se eu não perdi a conta.  
  
- Eu vim te procurar! – Sirius sorriu para Anne, que lhe sorriu de volta. Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Como? Sirius? Você não tava morto? Padrinho!!! Você voltou!!!  
  
- Sai pra lá, Harry! – Juliana empurra Harry para o lado; ele cai pela janela e se espatifa no abismo pelo qual o trem estava passando; Gina berra de seu acento, e Anne continua olhando apaixonadamente para Sirius.  
  
M = Troca isso... numa fic de HP vc mata o próprio???  
  
S = Hoje eu estou sádica. Vai ficar assim mesmo. Em qualquer caso, ele não bulina bem. Ninguém vai sentir falta.  
  
M = Faz que ele não morreu - eu gosto do Harry!  
  
S = Porque eu estou de bom humor eu vou fazer alguém encontrar ele com algumas costelas quebradas no fundo do abismo no fim do capítulo, que tal?  
  
M = Ta ótimo. Ele vai ser nosso saco de torturas, então.  
  
- Você.. Você não estava por detrás do véu, Sirius? – Gina murmurou, e Sirius fez um aceno displicente, indicando que ela não ligasse para isso.  
  
- Ele era uma chave do portal para um pub/bordel... E aí eu conheci a Juliana... Er, digo, Anne... Num menége au troi – Sirius suspirou e seu sorriso era vago, assim como o de Anne...  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- Anne...  
  
M = Juliana, acorda! ACORDA!!! Você está teclando com a cabeça!  
  
S = Como, onde, quando, por quê? SIRIUS!  
  
M = Acorda... Você tava sonhando. Dormiu sobre o teclado.  
  
S = Acho que vou passar a pena pra você, Manu...  
  
M = É bom. Caso você tenha a idéia de concretizar o seu sonho...  
  
Lizzie e Julian estavam saindo do trem, e ouvindo o característico "Alunos do primeiro ano! Por aqui!!!" de Hagrid. Anne e Harry já tinham ido na frente pegar uma carruagem para eles. Enquanto isso, eles passeavam pelo vagão procurando coisas perdidas - acharam livros, sapos de chocolate, o sapo de Neville, o gato de Anne, uma camisinha, uma saia, dois pregos e uma caneleira. Eles sentaram-se junto com Anne e Harry - entregando o gato à ela - e seguiram para Hogwarts.  
  
N/As:  
  
Manu = Meu Deus...se vocês rirem a metade do que eu ri com este capítulo eu estarei realizada! Eu escrevi a parte deles encontrando as coisas estranhas...Bem, foi um ataque de criatividade! Espero que gostem das bobagens minhas e da Moça Ness. Gostaram? REVIEWS!!!  
  
Samhaim = Nossa... Uma nota da autora só para mim!!!! T_T Estou emocionada!!! Olha, pessoal, eu sei que é non-sense, mas, poxa, colabora aí... Vou relançar aminha campanha infeliz; DEIXE COMENTÁRIOS E FAÇA DUAS AUTORAS PRESAS EM CAMISAS DE FORÇA FELIZES!!!! Espero que gostem da fic e das nossas palhaçadas!!! 


	2. Alguém Sabe o Título do Capítulo Dois?

Alguém sabe qual o título do Segundo Capítulo?  
  
Manu corre pelo Dormitório da Corvinal na madrugada, pega a pena e começa a escrever...  
  
Lizzie nunca se cansava de ver o Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Seus olhos percorreram das poltronas fofas e aconchegantes em frente ao fogo forradas de veludo azul, passando pelas mesas de madeira escura e pesada com enormes e confortáveis cadeiras atrás e pelas tapeçarias que cobriam as paredes com cenas de batalhas até as grande estantes do outro lado da sala repletas de livros de magia. Um monte de almofadas estava ao seu lado, e um grupo de alunos de seus treze ou catorze anos tentava levantar as almofadas com a varinha. Acenaram devagar para eles andaram sorrindo até o grupo.  
  
Amava aquele lugar. Ela e Anne estavam voltando do Jantar, mortas de cansaço. Depois da Seleção Anne resolvera fazer um escândalo no Jantar. Deu um tapa na bunda de Harry, gritou 'AURONS VÊM ME MOSTRAR A CUEQUINHA QUERIDO!' ecomeçou a gargalhar insana, e então...  
  
S = MANU!!!!!! O que você está fazendo com esta pena???  
  
M = Xi, fedeu! Nada não Sam! Só acrescentando uma coisa que me veio à cabeça...  
  
S = Deixa eu ver agora!  
  
Manu entrega o pergaminho com alguma relutância.  
  
S = Hummm...  
  
M = Vamos deixar assim??? - ainda tinha esperanças...  
  
S = Não!!!  
  
M = Ah... - começa tudo de novo.  
  
Amava aquele lugar. Ela e Anne estavam voltando do Jantar, mortas de cansaço. Depois da Seleção houvera uma comilança terrível - alguém espalhara o boato de que não sobrara nada no carrinho dos doces depois de que ele passara por um certo vagão no final do trem. Alguns corvinais levaram Firewhisky para as garotas, fazendo Lizzie e Anne beberem uma dose. Lizzie vomitara tudo...mas Anne resolvera ficar mais bêbada do que já era.  
  
M= Melhor, Sam?  
  
S = Humpf. Tá. Agora me passa a pena e vai dormir.  
  
M = Prefiro ficar aqui lendo o que você escrever!  
  
S = Manuelaaaa...  
  
M = Okay...tô indo!  
  
S = Okay... Como a gente dizia... MANU, SAI DAQUI!  
  
M = Tá, tá... Ô, TPM!  
  
Enquanto entravam no lindo salão comunal, Anne agarrada aos ombros e Lizzie para não cair no chão, quando alguém veio se aproximando devagar....  
  
M = Não vai me dizer que é o Aurons....  
  
S = Se você não quiser eu não digo.... Hei, não era pra você ter ido dormir?  
  
M = Ai, que merda! Você me descobriu! *se esconde embaixo das cobertas mais uma vez*  
  
Era um garoto...  
  
S = Peraí que eu vou babar na foto dele lá na Corvinal *voltando* Okay, agora eu posso escrever.  
  
Era um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos penetrantes, que sorria para elas.  
  
- AURONS!!!!! - Anne pula no pescoço do garoto e lhe aperta até as tripas dele sairem pelo nariz, e....  
  
M = Tripas??? Poxa, Moça Ness, o pessoal vai acabar vomitando na frente do computador!  
  
S = Okay, okay, eu mudo...  
  
- AURONS!!!!!!- Anne pulou, ainda bêbada, no pescoço do garoto e lhe apertara tanto, mas tanto, tanto, que o deixara roxo por falta de ar...  
  
M = Coitado! Mas deixa assim... Quem mandou ele não me dar uma vingança decente?  
  
S = Quer voltar a dormir logo, pô?  
  
M = Tá, tá, já fui!  
  
- É HOJE QUE VOCÊ VAI ME MOSTRAR A SUA CUECA? - ela berrou em um tom alto, chamando a atenção para si e Lizzie, que bateu a mão em sua testa e murmurou fracamente:  
  
- Eu não estou vendo isso....  
  
M = Perfeito, Sam! Agora isso vai virar NC-17, é?  
  
S = MANU! DORME, MERDA!  
  
- Anne... Anne... Eu tô sem ar... Anne...  
  
- AH, DESCULPA, AURONS! - ela sorriu, o soltando e cambaleando para o lado, caindo de bunda no chão. Lizzie gargalhou, assim como Anne, que parecia meio boba ali no meio do tapete.  
  
- Anne...? Hum, Lizzie, você acha que ela bebeu demais?  
  
- Não acho; tenho certeza!  
  
M = Tô com a Lizzie!  
  
S = Volta a dormir, Manuela Soares da Fonseca!  
  
M = Já fui! Não tá me vendo roncar? É que eu falo enquanto durmo...  
  
- É melhor levar ela para o quarto.... -Aurons murmura preocupado; Anne ainda gargalhava no chão, e Lizzie o encarava com os olhos arregalados.  
  
- Quarto? Okay. Pode deixar que eu a levo e preparo....  
  
- Prepara?  
  
- Pode deixar comigo, Aurons! Depois eu te chamo!! - Lizzie responde dando uma piscadela e pegando Anne pelos ombros, a levando na direção do corredor do quarto...  
  
M = ROOOOONC!!!!!!!!  
  
S = Exagerada....  
  
M = ROOOOOOONC!!!!!!!  
  
S = Tá bom, para de fingir!  
  
M = Então me entrega a pena.  
  
S = Tá aqui. Tudo para te fazer calar a boca.  
  
- Pode deixar comigo, Aurons! Depois eu te chamo!! - Lizzie responde dando uma piscadela e pegando Anne pelos ombros, a levando na direção do corredor do quarto. Lizzie arrastou a amiga pelo corredor, enquanto ela ficava em seu estado de meia-consciência e começava a cantar uma irritante musiquinha sobre o tamanho dos pintos dos anões, então arrumou os cabelos da amiga no travesseiro, as mãos sobre a barriga, as pernas retinhas. Fechou os olhos dela, e a voz dela era apenas um zumbido baixo no último refrão: "pobre das esposas dos anões... Pobrezinhas...", enquanto Lizzie lhe dava um tapa bem forte na cara dela.  
  
- AIIIII!!! - gritou Anne. Logo ela já tava com a sua cara habitual de bebum, e...  
  
S = Manu... Você reparou no tanto de vezes que nós gritamos neste capítulo? Corvinais não dormem não??  
  
M = Bombas de bosta para você! E me deixa escrever em paz!!!  
  
S = Tá bom.  
  
M = Humpf. Voltando (...)  
  
S = Mas é sério. Pensa bem, corvinais dormem e...  
  
M = Cala a boca SAAAAAAM!!!  
  
S = Já calei! PAREI DE FALAR AGORA!  
  
- AIIIII!!! - gritou Anne. Logo ela já tava com a sua cara habitual de bebum, e cantando a música de bêbados. Então Lizzie lhe deu três copos de café preto - magicamente aparecidos na fic - e ela parou quieta. Não pelo café, óbvio. Pela temperatura do mesmo, que queimou a sua língua até ela calar a boca.  
  
Daí Lizzie chamou Aurons. O garoto entrou pela porta e...  
  
S = NÃO!!! Ele entrou pela janela!!!  
  
M = Putz, malz gente!!! Essa foi terrível!  
  
Daí Lizzie chamou Aurons. O garoto PASSOU calmamente pela porta, e fechou-a devagar. Ao menos alguém na fic respeitava o sono alheio.  
  
Sentou-se ao lado de Lizzie, o que significava que ou a cama aumentara ou...  
  
BUM!  
  
Não. Nada de bomba atômica. Era só Anne caindo do lado oposto aos amigos. Sendo cheinha como era...  
  
S = Manu....EU NÃO SOU GORDA!  
  
M = Tá bem...eu troco...  
  
Não. Nada de bomba atômica. Era só Anne caindo do lado oposto aos amigos. Afinal, cama de solteiro é uma merd* só. Enquanto Aurons levantava a garota - que nem tinha acordado tal o estado que estava, Lizzie babava.  
  
"Você tem namorado!" Lembrava-lhe sua consciência "E daí? Olhar não é crime!" Respondia ela.  
  
M = Desisto! Perdi a inspiração!!! Pega a pena Sam!!! SAM!!! ACORDA!!!  
  
S = Han? Quando? Qu...?  
  
M = Não enrola. Vai, tua vez de escrever....  
  
S = Puxa, brigada, Manu!  
  
- Lizzie? Anne? O que vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto? - ele perguntou, atormentado.  
  
- Ué, você pediu para trazê-la para o quarto, e....  
  
- Não o meu quarto, pô!  
  
- Mas você ia me mostrar a cuequinha, Aurons! Hoje é meu dia, eu reinvindico! - Anne berrou mais uma vez, enquanto olhava para um calendário de fotos de nu artístico que havia do lado da cama de Aurons e constatava que era sábado.  
  
- Ah, tá, okay... Mas depois você vai embora?  
  
- Vou... Mas me mostra!!!!!  
  
- Isso!!! Tira, tira, tira!!!!!!! - Lizzie começou, e Anne entrou no coro - TIRA!!! TIRA!!!!  
  
M = Sam, você tá me fazendo parecer uma tarada...  
  
S = Mas você é, Manu!  
  
M = ¬¬'  
  
S = Vamos engrossar o coro: TIRA, TIRA, TIRA!!!  
  
M = TIRA! TIRA!  
  
Aurons rolou os olhos nas órbitas e virou-se de costas. Abaixou as calças de uma vez só, revelando um pedaço de tecido laranja com escritas em verde- limão.  
  
- Você é meu cachorrão! - Anne berrou, alegre, enquanto batia palmas e começava a entoar alegremente um funk maluco - O Aurons é meu cachorrão! Só os cachorros!!!!!!  
  
- Au, au, au.... - Aurons entoou sem muita alegria, e Annne gargalhou.  
  
- Isso, meu cachorrão! - as palavras estampadas em verde-limão era "Sou o cachorrão da Anne". Qualquer um que visse isso na bunda de Aurons pensaria merda. Muita merda. E ela pensava.  
  
- Chega, Anne! O dia tá acabando... Então, FORA DO MEU QUARTO! - Anne suspirou e se levantou; caiu de bunda no chão, tonta.  
  
- Ô, porcaria... - Lizzie murmurou e, pegando Anne pelos braços, a arrastou até a ala feminina dos dormitórios.  
  
S = Manu, agora a inspiração me deixou! Sua vez!!! Tó a pena!  
  
M = Sam? Me responde uma coisa...Porque a inspiração te deixa nos horários mais impróprios?  
  
S = Sei lá. Acho que ela gosta de te fazer arruinar asminhas idéias. Gosta de criar conflitos entre a gente... ^-^  
  
M = Dá para notar...  
  
Anne ainda estava meio bebum na manhã seguinte - mas conforme Lizzie este era o estado normal da garota. Lizzie tinha Grand Canion's abaixo dos olhos, porque acordara cedo para estar perfeita no primeiro dia de aula. Claro que ninguém notava isso - algumas toneladas de maquiagem fizeram bem seu trabalho. Anne acordara 7:40h, e enfiara uma roupa qualquer - a preocupação com a aparência deixaram ela na hora em que tomara a tal dose de FireWhisky. Elas tomaram café quinze minutos antes da primeira aula e correram para a sala de Runas Antigas.  
  
M = Sam...vamos parar por aqui?  
  
S = Acho que tá na hora. Por mais que eu quisesse que o Aurons rebolasse mais.  
  
N/As: Manu: OI GENTEEEEEE!!! Sentiram falta??? Um dia escrevendo isso para vocês... Que falta do que fazer, não? Well, Thanks pelas reviews - por sinal de quem eu pedi no MSN para comentar...¬¬ - e eu quero dedicar o Grand Canion de olheiras da Lizzie ao meu tio Digão: Vai DORMIR LOBISOMEM! E bem, lançar a campanha básica: MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM A SAM CALAR A BOCA!!!  
  
Samhaim: Nossa! Mais uma nota final só para mim? Cara, eu estou me sentindo a própria Senhora das Notas Finais!!!! ^-^ Okay,okay, a piada acabou. Como eu disse antes, Deixem seus comentários. A gente agradece. Han, bem, que mais... Ah, sim! XUXA, EU TE AMO! 


	3. Calamidade na Corvinal

Lizzie correu pelo dormitório corvinal (como sempre. Alguém notou que ela só sabe correr?), e riu de Anne. A garota dormia calmamente. Então Lizzie se abaixou, chegando bem perto do ouvido de Anne, e gritou bem alto. Como sempre. Corvinais não dormem... conforme a minha pesquisa só bebem, e MUITO. Mas, voltando, Lizzie se sentou na cama ao lado de uma ruiva de cabelos amassados e muito assustada.  
  
- Mas que demônio!!! – exclamou Anne, levantando...  
  
S = PARA TUDOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M = Tava demorando... Que foi, Sam?  
  
S = "mas que demônio"? MAS QUE DEMÔNIO DIGO EU! A Anne nunca utilizaria essa expressão! Vai contra a lei da relatividade, contra a lei da vida, contr a a razão, contra...  
  
M = Contra a sua vontade?  
  
S = EXTAMENTE!  
  
M = E quem disse que eu ligo para a sua vontade? Voltando á história...  
  
-Mas que demônio!!! – exclamou Anne, levantando para beber água enquanto esperava a crise de risos de Lizzie passar.  
  
- Chamou? – responde Aurons, rebolando pelo dormitório. Faziam três dias que ele não parava de mexer as cadeiras. Lizzie resolvera testar o novo feitiço que a turma de Feitiços Avançados da Corvinal estava elaborando. Aurons acabou sendo o "convidado de honra" que testou o feitiço. Infelizmente (?), nada fez ele parar de rebolar. Não que as garotas estivessem reclamando, claro.  
  
- CALA A BOCA AURONS!!! – responderam Anne e Lizzie, expulsando o garoto rebolado do quarto. Agora eram as duas que riam.  
  
M = E aeeeee!? Saudades??? Estive fora por muito tempo???  
  
S = Manu!! Era para esperar a n/a!!!  
  
M = Não aguentei...snif snif!!!  
  
S = Tudo bem, meu amor, vem cá... *abraça Manu*  
  
M = Sam, olha o público aí...!  
  
S = Ai, desculpaaaaa...  
  
- Sabe Liz... – começou Anne, depois de muitas risadas e uma certa guerra de travesseiros – Eu acho que estou gostando de um garoto...mas ele tem namorada e ela é minha amiga...e também tem outro que eu tô afim, mas ontem a Salin perguntou se ele queria ficar comigo...e ela me disse que ele tem uma namorada fora do colégio e a amiga dessa namorada ia contar para a garota, mas eu ouvi ela dizendo "Coitada!!!" e eu acho que ele disse outra coisa, mas eu tô com medo de que ele só me ache feia...  
  
- PÁRA!!! Começa tudo de novo. Eu não entendi nada! – falou Lizzie, confusa. A amiga tinha falado rápido demais, e ela agora estava com a cabeça rodando. Anne levanta-se para beber água e exclama:  
  
- Mas que demônio!!!  
  
S = GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...  
  
- Chamou? – responde Aurons passando pelo quarto novamente.  
  
- NÃO ANNE!!! Depois de tomar água, mas que coisa!!! – diz Lizzie, rindo.  
  
- Okay... – as duas se sentaram em duas poltronas do salão comunal e Lizzie conjurara uma tela de TV Bruxa. Ficaram falando sobre os garotos de quem Anne gostava – lindos, por sinal – e depois vendo televisão, rindo de piadas sem graça sobre trouxas e de vez em quando virando a cabeça para olhar os garotos interessantes que passavam.  
  
- Isto é o alarme de incêndio? – perguntou Anne depois de ouvir um ruído chato e insistente.  
  
- Acho que sim... – responde Lizzie, virando a cabeça de novo para ver os alunos em disparada. – Deixa eu ver... – Lizzie volta para o seu lugar e se abaixa devagar. – O chão está frio... Ainda temos tempo!  
  
S = Manu, não acha que tá na hora de eu escrever um pouco?  
  
M = Não.  
  
S = Vai, plisss!!!  
  
M = Sam, eu passei duas semanas preparando material cômico para escrever uns vinte capítulos. Você sonha que eu vou deixar passar a oportunidade. ^- ^  
  
S = Que merd...  
  
Enquanto as bestas... digo, perfeitas corvinais estavam grudadas na telona, o resto da Corvinal – e de Hogwarts– evacuava o castelo. As duas garotas viam um especial sobre como os trouxas conseguem ver coisas estúpidas – algo como Teleggudies – e um vídeo de terror com bichos de pelúcia estúpidos que só sabiam dizer "De novo – de novo!". No vídeo também tinha um aspirador muito estranho que parecia ser pornografia trouxil.  
  
M = Alguém aí lembra da Manu aqui sendo ameaçada de ser mandada para a terra dos Tele-estúpidos? Daí que saiu a idéia. E ninguém ficou sabendo!! =P ^-^  
  
Uma corvinal com cara de japonesa saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolhada...ops, enrolada no corpo e os cabelos cheios de espuma de shampoo e gritou com as garotas.  
  
- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não ouviram o alarme?  
  
- Ah, isso é uma escola de magia poxa!!! Será que vocês não conseguem apagar um foguinho?  
  
- Este alarme não por causa de incêndio!!! É uma calamidade pública!!! Algum besta fez um Feitiço Rebolante num corvinal, e o coitado passou três dias sem ir no banheiro!!! Não dá nem para imaginar a sujeira que tá lá!!!  
  
- ECA!!! – gritaram as duas amigas, e saíram com a chinesa, opa japonesa, ah, é tudo igual mesmo. Bem, elas saíram com a Chang para os gramados.  
  
M = Com toda a minha sinceridade para a família NOC do fórum. E riam. Essa tirada do Aurons eu adorei...  
  
S = Simplesmente...*-*  
  
No dia seguinte, Lizzie e Anne tinham aula de reforço em espanhol. Sim, elas não eram Mary-Sues perfeitinhas... Eram péssimas em espanhol, e depois de muitas redações mal-escritas recebidas, McGonnagal resolvera dar reforço para elas. Bem, digamos que elas já sabiam escrever "Mi nombre es Lizzie" pelo ao menos, sem errar uma letra.  
  
Aquela aula seria mais fácil. Teriam de escrever um diálogo de cinco linhas, começando com a pergunta "Que passas?". McGonnagal não gostou do resultado.  
  
- Que passas?  
  
- Passas? Huuuummm...  
  
- No me gusta passas...  
  
- Pq?  
  
- Pq sim, poha, Sam...  
  
Claro. A Corvinal perdeu dez pontos por desrespeito ao professor naquele dia...  
  
- Macaca velha. – Lizzie começou a xingar ao sair da sala da diretora da Grifinória.  
  
- Inútil. – respondeu Anne, acostumada.  
  
- Caduca sem humor.  
  
- Inútil.  
  
- Vaca.  
  
- Inútil.  
  
- Besta.  
  
- Inútil.  
  
- Trasgo indecente.  
  
- Inútil.  
  
- Sonâmbula bebum.  
  
- Inútil.  
  
- Morcega sem coração.  
  
Desta vez Anne não respondeu. Estava aterrorizada, olhando para o chão onde havia uma barata enorme. Lizzie estranhou. Anne nunca tivera medo de baratas.  
  
- Que foi, Anne?  
  
- A...ba...rata...u-uma barata... – gaguejou ela.  
  
- Que? Esta coisinha aqui? – disse Lizzie, pisando na barata.  
  
- Aiiii! Você esquartejou ela!!!  
  
- Cala a boca, besta...  
  
- Ai!!! Você terminou de esquartejar ela e fez o ritual do "Cala a boca, besta!"!!!  
  
Lizzie não respondeu. Estava bastante ocupada rindo da amiga.  
  
M = Sabe de onde veio a maioria destas piadas estúpidas? Da minha cabeça!!! ' Isto foi besta. Bem, eu tirei a aula de inglês da minha primeira aula de inglês *parte esta que estava antes no lugar que agora está a aula de espanhol*. Eu que fiz o diálogo sem sal... a barata? Eu matei uma aranha ontem e o meu irmão saiu com essa. A do alarme de incêndio? Adaptada de "Friends". O Aurons rebolando e infestando o banheiro? Meu irmão que deixou o nosso banheiro num estado caótico. Hey, caótico me lembra Friends... Porque? Vai ver o seriado e não me torra a paciência. E a patética história de a Anne começar tudo de novo? PPG!! Mininas Super Podelosas!! Bem...Cabou... Vou deixar para a Sam. E deixem reviews!!! Não esqueçam dos Berradores Weasley's que iremos mandar – os únicos com bombas de bosta incluída. Beijos Manuuuuuuu  
  
S = Cara a Manu escreveu demais... nem sobrou lugar para mim...  
  
M = Foram duas páginas e meia do Word. É pouco...  
  
S = Então dá para eu enrolar um pouco... Bem, pessoal, eu acabei de receber esse capítulo da fic, fiz pequenas alterações *como a aula de espanhol que eu coloquei no lugar da de inglês, já que eu me RECUSOOOO a ser ruim em inglês*, ri pra caralho *a Manu que o diga, já que estava no telefone comigo enquanto eu lia* e acabei caindo da cadeira no final... E para aqueles que se forem atrever a perguntar se eu gosto de "passas", NÃO, EU ODEIO PASSAS! Ta bom, deixem as suas reviews... XP BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! 


	4. Morte gosmenta

_Dormitório da Corvinal, 2h37' AM. _

No meio do nada, um grito rompe a 'silenciação'.

Será o Tarzan procurando a Jane? Não, não. É só mais um acesso das Foguinhos...

- CALA A BOCA, ANNE!!!

- Porquê eu deveria?

- Porque eu to mandando, oras!

- 2h37', não leu o primeiro parágrafo? - Lizzie estava completamente exasperada. Aquele era um dia à lá Anne, onde a garota fazia tudo para encher a paciência da amiga. - Caracas, você merecia estar em Azkaban!

- Porquê? Ser chata é crime? – a resposta veio do fogo crepitante na lareira, onde uma cabeça um pouco mais morena do que o normal dessa fic pendia. Essa pobre cabeça infelizmente pertencia à uma garota da casa dos leões, porque senão esta poderia ser considerada a terceira Foguinho Corvinal.

- Depois falam que os alunos da casa da Corvinal são inteligentes. – a cabeça dentro da lareira dizia num tom de voz irritado – Nunca vi tanta baixaria. O que aconteceu para essa discussão? Bumbum assado? Lésbicas na área? Descobriram que o GOSTOSO do Potter é gay? – a morena suspirou fundo parecendo lamentar pela trágica descoberta – Ninguém é perfeito.

- HEI! Nada de falar que o gostoso é gay na minha frente – resmungou Anne – Afinal, ele beija muito bem! – suspiro – e ele nunca me mast...perturbou!

- Pô, deixa de mentir, Anne!!! Duas vezes por hora, pelo ao menos! – Lizzie desmentiu, rindo – Você tem sorte por eu ser sua amiga, porque se eu tirasse pontos de vocês cada vez que encontro um 'probleminha' na sala de Astronomia...

- AH, _quietus_!!! – gritou Anne, fazendo Lizzie se calar antes que a morena na lareira morresse de rir.

- Ah, Anne, isso foi feio! – Nani fazia cara de mamãe zangada, mas algumas risadas eram bem visíveis – _Finite_! – disse a morena, apontando para Lizzie. Mal sabia que fazendo isso a outra garota...

- _Caninus_! – gritou Lizzie, transformando a outra ruiva em uma cadelinha vira-lata.

Do alto, uma voz vaiou: Ô SACANAGEM!!! ESPERA EU TERMINAR A FRASE, LIZZIE!

- Sim, senhorita autora-toda-poderosa. – disse a menina, fazendo uma reverência cheia de meneios e voltando-se para Anne.

– Pô, tava demorando para ela colocar essa cena clichê de autor-Deus, né? Agora que você falou... poxa, só tem clichês nessa fic, né? QUIETAS, POHILDA! QUEM DEIXOU RECLAMAR DA MINHA FIC LINDUXA?  
  
_M = Ahn, Nani...você reparou que a Anne continua sendo uma cadela? Como ela falou? _

_N = Psiu! Abafa o caso, abafa o caso!!! Finge aí que ela voltou à forma que lhe pertence! _

_M = Sakura Card Captors? Hoho!_  
  
Nani ria histericamente dentro da lareira e limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir dos olhos, comentou:

- Ora, só estamos sendo sinceras. - agora as outras também riam do comentário da morena. Nani passou a mão pelos longos cabelos castanhos e sedosos.

- Achaaaaaada? Vai meninas, deixa de falar dessa ficzinha e vamos falar de coisas mais interessantes. - as outras a fitaram com as sobrancelhas erguidas - GAROTOS!

- O que vem a ser isso? - perguntou Anne do tapete, caída de risadas.

– O que, garotos? - Nani ergueu crispou os lábios - São seres que servem para nós como "cachorros", são mais altos e fortes, tem um corpo vigoroso, e o que tem no meio das pernas é um...- arregalou os olhos sonhadora.

- O que? - perguntou Lizzie, a mais inocente - Joelhos?

- Não minha filha, um baita P...- mas não pode continuar, pois foi interrompida pela gargalhada das outras garotas que rolavam no chão - Não me digam que você nunca viu um? - provocou.

- VER? Eu? Uma pequena garotinha inocente? – Lizze comentou.

– Até parece - Anne provocou.

- Ah, vão dormir!!! – Anne e Nani não paravam de rir, tanto que a cabeça da última acabou rolando pela sala.  
  
_Nani = Pô! Eu já vou morrer? Mal entrei na fic, poxa! _

_Manu__ = Até tava demorando, sabe? _

_Nani = Era pra você morrer, não eu! _

_Manu__ = Okay...  
_  
- VER? Eu? Uma pequena garotinha inocente? – até parece - Ah, vão dormir!!! – Anne e Nani não paravam de rir, tanto que a cabeça da última pendeu para o lado, parecendo uma borracha esticando.  
  
_Nani = Já que a 'queridíssima' Ju foi pra praia, a gente (eu Manu) combinou uma morte na fic... _

_Manu__ = E olha QUEM tinha que morrer, né? _

_Nani = (risos) Quem mandou começar o epitáfio? _

_Manu__ = Chega, vamos escrever logo! _

_Nani: 'bora.... Nani prende os cabelos num alto coque e coloca óculos quadrados e redondos no rosto, entra na sala de psiquiatria e senta-se na sua confortável poltrona marrom, coloca o bloquinho sobre as pernas e suspira Vai lá Manu, pode começar a xingar... _

_Manu__ = Você que pediu... _

_Nani: você que começou a gritar feito uma louca, como se fosse uma novela mexicana! Manu = E não é? _

_Nani = suspira é né... Mas chega de papo, estou aqui para anotar os seus pedidos para o funeral... vai, desembucha, pois tenho um compromisso com o Brad Pitt! _

_Manu__ = Hey, espera eu morrer! _

_Nani = fuzila Manu com os olhos ENTÃO MORRA LOGO, OH, DIACHO!_  
  
- Ai minha cabeça! - Nani gritou, vendo tudo aos seus olhos girar com força. Sua cabeça cambaleava pelo chão do Salão Comunal da Corvinal. - Ai, ui, ei! - gemeu, quando sua cabeça bateu contra a parede e voou de encontro a uma armadura medieval e pelo capacete entrou, fazendo um barulho metálico ecoar sobre as paredes e a armadura balançar como se estivesse dançando Ula-Ula! - Ei meninas. – a morena falou, fazendo a voz sair rouca e abafada dentro da armadura de metal - Alguém me ajuda aqui?

- Quem tira ela? – pediu Lizzie, estirada no sofá de seda azul escuro, ao lado de Anne – Eu não!!!

- Ta bom, TÁ BOM... – com isso, Anne se levantou devagar MUITO devagar e puxou a cabeça de Nani da armadura, encaixando-a no pescoço impaciente no fogo da lareira. A morena ainda vendo estrelinhas brilhantes passarem em frente aos seus olhos, sorri em agradecimento.

- Valeu mesmo. Cara, aquela armadura fede... o que fizeram ali? Tem um cheiro de bunda. - fez uma careta. - Vocês não aprontaram nada com ela, não é mesmo?

- Espera um pouco. – Lizzie puxou um pergaminho de uns 3 metros do bolso e o verificou – Nessa semana não. Deixa eu dar uma olhada... – abriu a armadura e xeretou por ali – Ah, sim. É coisa de iniciante querendo tirar com nós, pobres monitores... – com um feitiço de levitação e muito nojo, ela tirou um rato morto e duas baratas queimadas.

Nani, como as outras, fez cara de nojo e levou a mão no nariz.

- COISA NOJENTA. Por deus, colocassem esse rato na sala do Seboso, mas aqui não! - Gritou Anne revoltada, levantando-se do sofá num pulo e batendo o pé no chão - VAMOS NOS VINGAR.

- Olha eu sou Grifinória, mas foda-se, eu também vou ajudar na vingança. - Lizzie que tinha acabado de jogar o rato pela janela, fazendo este rolar jardim abaixo e por fim fazendo este cair no lado, para logo a lula Gigante revoltada com o fedor, com um dos tentáculos socou o animal fazendo este cair sobre a cabeça de um casal que se beijavam no hall da entrada do castelo.

- E em que você pode nos ajudar? - Liz perguntou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, ignorando o xingo vindo do lado de fora do castelo, provavelmente do casal atingido pelo rato morto.

Nani sorriu venenosa e mostrou as garotas um montinho de chaves douradas.

- Essa aqui é do quarto do Potter. - pegou a menor chave, e aos poucos foi pegando cada uma mostrando de qual porta pertencia - Essa do quarto da Mione, essa do Draco, essa do escritório do Seboso - riu alto - Esse do Dumbledore e por fim - pegou a maior chave - Essa é do quarto daquele GOSTOSO professor de DCAT...- as meninas estavam pasmas, e num salto se ajoelharam em frente a lareira.

- Co...co...como você conseguiu isso? - falaram em uníssono.

Nani riu e balançou a chave no ar.

- Nada que boas influências não façam não é?

- Yep. Agora, o que podemos fazer? – pede Lizzie, com alguma dose de sono.

Nani deu os ombros e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Meninas eu vou indo pra ir, essa coisa de lareira já tá começando a me dar um CALOOOOOOR!

- É, eu imagino. Mas deixe as chaves. Talvez o Prof. tenha uma surpresa amanha de manha... - A morena sorriu irônica antes de sumir na lareira, fazendo uma fuligem rosa purpurina ser cuspida da lareira, indo diretamente na cara de Lizzie.

- Grifinórinha filha duma...

- OLHA A BOCA! - Anne, repreendeu, levantando o dedo indicador.

- Yep. Olha a boca! - respondeu o espelho de Lizzie no seu bolso. Um presente de momy para a garota aprender a ter... ahn... classe. Anne e Manu saíram do salão comunal, sem antes mandar as outras irem dormi, e assim caminharam juntas ate a sala dos professores. Entretidas na conversa, Manu não vê que uma louca, histérica e morena garota vem correndo em sua direção. Nani gritava alto para ela sair de seu caminho, enquanto não conseguia parar de correr - graças ao "sapatos super turbo", nova invenção dos gêmeos.

- ESSAS MERDAS! – grita. E sem conseguir frear, esbarra com força na menina que assustada dá um pulo, e a esse deslize cai pela janela, se espatifando no chão, como uma meleca gosmenta.

-  GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

- Oh-ouh. E agora, Anne? Tá certo que ela sempre foi nojenta, mas eu nunca imaginei uma morte gosma para ela... - fala Nani, analisando a amiga com a varinha. De repente, a gosma começa a gosmear pelos lados do corredor e dali sai uma figura meio transparente. Antes de qualquer reação das duas amigas risonhas, o espírito de Lizzie puxa o tapete no qual Nani está pisando e a louca cai de bunda no chão...

- EI! - a morena protesta - Você pode tá morta, mas olha lá o que vai apronta, sua coisa...esbranquiçada de uma figa.

- Esbranquiçada é a mãe. Eu volto pra deixar a lápide decente e você xinga? Fora que você que me assassinou. Bluh. Nani arregala os olhos e se levanta.

- EU TE MATEI? EU TE MATEI? - grita - QUEM ERA A DESGRACADA SUDA E CEDA QUE TAVA NO MEIO DO CORREDOR ALHEIA AO MUNDO, EM?

- Tá, que seja. Continua sendo vacuda. Agora...vamos à minha lápide. Verde-limão. Escritos em roxo-uva. Yep.

 A morena suspira e conjura uma cadeira.

- Vai, pode desabafar, como vai querer o seu funeral?  
  
_Continua..._  
  
M= Hoho. Os fãs vão nos esfaquear, sabe Nani?

N = Porque?

M = 4 páginas do Word. Pequeno.

N = Que morram. Eles nem tem idéia que a gente passou 3 semanas (ou foram mais?) para escrever essa coisinha. MORRAM.

M = Hoho. Bem, eles também têm razão, sabe? O 5 º capítulo podia ser junto do 4º. Até porque esse aí já tá pronto.

N = É. Mas, por ordem sua, a gente separou. Até porque, fica mais fácil na próxima semana

M = Yep. Por enquanto é só, pessu. Becitos e DEIXEM COMMENTS OU NADA DE CAPÍTULO 5 SÁBADO QUE VEM!!!


End file.
